swtordeltalegionshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Durr'uni'iliamo (MLS)
Durr'uni'iliamo, more well known as 'Runi' (pronounced 'roo-nee'), is of the Chiss race. Early Life She was born on the planet Uj-Csillag shortly after her parents brought her there from Csilla. This planet was quite fertile, but all of their resources came from the twin planet that orbited it, and the race that was enslaved there. This was why Runi's parents moved here from the cold problems of their own planet. Runi was raised by the local 'school' where she was taught how to be a slave from when she was very young. Females were seen purely as sexual helpers, and when looked at, were rated as such. All females are given special treatments and supplements (all natural) to improve sexual appearance (such as breast enlargement etc.), from when they are born. When Runi was in her young teens, she met a new comer to the school. She was a female hybrid (Chiss and Zabrak) known as 'Krunulae' (pronounced 'kroo-noo-lay'), who had been self-training as a Jedi (following in her mothers steps). Because of her training from early age, Runi was naturally very 'horny'; falling in love with Krunulae was her first step toward the Dark Side. They attended 'school' together for a few years until they left for the twin planet. Krunulae was secretly with a rebellious group known as the 'DefiancE', and she helped them build a cloaking starship (with a very pure stygyium crystal that her mother stole from the Jedi for lightsaber purposes). The small starship was quickly transporting all of the DefiancE people off of the planet under the cover of the cloak, across to the twin planet. Near the last transportation, Runi decided to leave with Krunulae; she did not want to become some guy's personal slave for the rest of her life. Krunulae never returned any interest toward Runi, although Runi followed her everywhere and obeyed any command that she gave her. As time passed, hatred and anger began to grow in Runi's heart against Krunulae. Soon after they transported across, a bounty hunter with an unknown origin who gave his name as 'Duek Naarul', was passing through along with his comrade 'Tamio'plu'mula', known as Plumula. Plumula ended up being Krunulae's biological and identical twin, with the same powerful force sensitivity. Her alignment was with the Dark Side. Krunulae and Plumula's mother foresaw this and seperated the two at birth; she had given Plumula a family of pet ysalamiri - hoping this would disallow her to ever learn of her force abilities. However, even with her small force sensitivity, Runi could sense the power of Plumula, and was attracted to it. Runi secretly hid on the bounty hunters ship, when they left the twin planet many weeks later. After coming out of hiding and almost being killed, Runi disclosed to the bounty hunters that she wanted to follow them wherever they went. Runi felt love toward Plumula because she was so much like Krunulae, and later let Plumula know of it. What happened between them was kept secret, and if they had a relationship or not is unknown. This is where Runi learned the art of Bounty Hunting, with Duek and Plumula (it is said that there was a Fett who trained with Duek and Plumula; it is most likely where they got their power and prestige of Bounty Hunting). Both Duek and Plumula were very secretive with their Bounty Hunting, and never disclosed their real names or identities to anyone. They also never let anyone know anything about their ship's names, abilities, etc. Later when Runi felt that she had acquired enough knowledge and credits, she left Duek and Plumula to become a Bounty Hunter for the Empire. She joined with a group known as The Delta Legion Shadows, under the well known and powerful Darth Naturu. Current Life Runi is a Bounty Hunter under the powerful Darth Naturu, and with the Delta Legion Shadows. Runi's story continues in the adventures of Old Republic... Personality / Traits Runi is very quickly angered. Runi promptly obeys orders, and obeys them to the letter. Runi is a team player and needs teammates to stand with her when she goes out to battle. It is very hard for Runi to be alone because of her past life in school and later life with Krunulae, and then with Plumula. Darth Naturu is a very busy person leading his entire force for the Empire, and according to her nature, Runi helps her Lord in as many ways as possible. Runi is slightly Force sensitive, thus she can tell when a Jedi is nearby, or in disguise. Because of her past experience with Krunulae, she has a hatred toward all Jedi, and for the Republic in general (because of their alliance). Runi still respects each person regardless of their allegience outside of battle. When in battle however, Runi does not care about anything but if the person is for or against The Empire. Appearance / Armaments When Runi was in love with Krunulae, she would not wear any clothes because Krunulae did not (she later learned in battle that Krunulae did not need protection because she used the Force). Later when Runi hated Krunulae, she would cover up completely. Now Runi wears enough to not expose herself. Wearing the clothes also makes her feel more secure because of her slave background. She dons any armor protection that helps to safeguard her body from wounds in battle. When Runi is not in battle and hangs out in the local cantina, she will sometimes wear clothes that resembles her past life of sexual slavery. Runi's armory consists of almost any weapon and then some. Being a Bounty Hunter, Runi keeps her star ship completely supplied with many types of weapons, including a lot of heavily modified illegal weapons and disrupters; her past training taught her to not let any legal boundaries stop her from gaining the advantage. Runi prefers to have a single two handed blaster weapon as her primary weapon. Depending on the mission and her squad-mates, Runi has a pre-determined loadout for each one. Category:Members Category:DLS officers